Degrassi High- My Version: Episode 2 Gaining but Losing
by igotdis223
Summary: Drama lingers in the halls of Degrassi, as it will always do. But, what happens when you mix a 14 year old with a grown up problem?


**Degrassi High- My Version**

**"Gaining but Losing"**

(in gym class the next week)

Ashley: (gets weighed for her weekly weighing)

Teacher: Alright, 104 pounds.

Ashley: Really?

Teacher: Yes.

Ashley: (sighs and walks to her friends)

Becca: So?

Ashley: 104… I gained 3 pounds since LAST WEEK! Ughhh…

Becca: Ash… you went from 97 to 104… you ok?

Ashley: I'm just pissed the hell off, maybe it's lying to me.

Becca: Ashley… cheerleading hasn't started yet, maybe since you're not as active, you gained, once you join again, you'll be ok.

Amanda: Are you sure there's nothing more to it than no cheerleading?

Becca: Amanda, don't overthink it.

Amanda: I'm not… just trying to help.

Becca: Well, Ash, don't be upset, you still weigh less than I do!

Ashley: Well, you're taller, you got more room for fat if you needed it. I'm just gonna get fatter and fatter.

Becca: Why?

Ashley: Nothing… ok.

(the Teacher blows the whistle and everyone goes to the locker room)

Ashley: (takes off her gym shirt, so she just has her bra on)

Becca: Ashley! Why you so upset, your stomach is as flat as a board!

Ashley: Not for long.

Becca: What?

Ashley: Nothing. (throws on her shirt) I'm staying in these pants! (walks out)

(in class, Shane and Ashley are on opposite sides of the room)

Shane: (looks over to Ashley)

Ashley: (looks to Shane, he's not looking at her anymore)

Becca: (notices all this and looks back and forth at the both of them)

Amanda: (looks at Becca, then at Ashley, then at Shane)

Robert: (looks at Amanda, then at Becca, then at Ashley, then at Shane, Shane looks back at him)

Teacher: Ashley! Shane! Pay attention! You guys too!

Becca: (sighs and looks at Ashley one last time)

(at the end of class)

Shane: (walks out of the classroom and meets up with his gang)

Robert: A lot of eyeing going on in there…

Mark: Yeah… do you think her friends are starting to get suspicious?

Shane: About what?

Jake: Shane… her you know… (whispers) pregnancy.

Shane: Oh yeah… sorry. I'm just nervous. I don't know how to think anymore.

Martin: I heard she gained 3 pounds…

Shane: Another 3 pounds? Yeah, so? It's completely normal considering what's… in… her body.

Jake: Well, on top of what's inside of her… her birthday is coming up in 4 days, whatcha gonna do?

Shane: Well, obviously, we're going to talk about the problem here… we need to talk. We haven't talked.

Mark: Well, you need to go up to her. She's more upset than you… go up to her, she's right over there.

Shane: (looks over) Alright… see you dudes later. (goes over to Ashley)

Ashley: Hey.

Shane: Look, sorry for kinda avoiding you… It's just, a lot is happening.

Ashley: It's ok.

Shane: Do you want anything special for your birthday?

Ashley: No… not really. I just want to sit down with you and talk about all of this. We never actually did that.

Shane: Well, I'll take you out to dinner, and we'll talk there?

Ashley: Ok.

Shane: (takes her hand)

Ashley: (smiles)

Shane: (grips her hand tighter)

Ashley: You know… I'm really scared.

Shane: Me too… terrified…

(it's 4 days later, Ashley's friends still don't know that she's pregnant, they all go over to Ashley's house for her birthday after school, no one is home)

Becca: So… we know that you're a little upset about the fact that you're gaining weight… so we thought we might help you…

Amanda: (trying to hold in her laughter, as this is a joke to perk Ashley up)

Justine: (her cheeks became red, and she bursts out laughing)

Ashley: What's so funny? (opens the envelope and see's a membership card for Weight Watchers, she looks at them)

Becca: Happy birthday!

Ashley: (get's angry, rips the card and throws it on the floor) IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M GAINING WEIGHT! IT'S NOT MY CHOICE! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! I WISH I COULD, BUT I CAN'T! YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF WITH THIS STUFF! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS! YOU'RE SAYING I'M FAT? HUH?! WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M GONNA GET FATTER AND FATTER! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M PREGNANT!

(the room goes silent, all you here is the pushing of a chair, the girls look at Ashley and stare at her silently)

Ashley: (stands there, realizing what she just said, and tears up)

Becca: Ash… (goes over to her and hugs her, Ashley starts crying)

Justine: You… you really… pregnant?

Ashley: (stops crying and wipes her tears) Yeah…

Amanda: Oh… wow…

(later that day, with Ashley and Shane)

Ashley: (sitting there, looking down)

Shane: You ok?

Ashley: Yeah, just had a rough night…

Shane: What happened?

Ashley: My friends came over to my place for my birthday, and as a joke, they got me a weight watchers membership card… turns out it was fake too… I flipped on them and revealed that I'm pregnant.

(the waiter was putting their food on the table and heard what Ashley said and looks at her, then walks away)

Shane: Don't mind her… well… I was thinking… maybe we should put the baby up for adoption…

Ashley: But… I can't do that…

Shane: You want to keep it?

Ashley: Maybe I do… is that so bad?

Shane: We're not ready…

Ashley: (sighs)

Shane: We never even told our parents…

Ashley: Well… my mom will kill me…

Shane: My dad will want to send me to private school…

Ashley: Then maybe we could do something so we don't have to tell them at all.

Shane: What do you mean?

Ashley: Abortion…

Shane: Oh… I don't know…

Ashley: I don't want one, but maybe it's in our best interest.

Shane: (sighs) I don't know…

(with Becca at her house, she's on the phone with Amanda)

Becca: I can't believe she's pregnant…

Amanda: Well, it's her fault.

Becca: Not just hers… Shane's too. She didn't get pregnant on her own.

Amanda: I just think she should have been careful…

Becca: Well, mistakes are mistakes, Amanda…

Amanda: (sighs)

Becca: Does this have to do with your religious ways, Amanda?

Amanda: It's just not right to get married unholy…

Becca: (sighs) Amanda… no one really believes that…

Amanda: It's just not right to be younger than 30 and be pregnant!

Becca: Your religion ruined you!

Amanda: No! I just like to stay true to humanity! Losing your virginity at 14 isn't what I consider normal, Becca!

Becca: Well, turning everything into a religious argument isn't normal either! Instead of looking at this in a religious way, just try to help out a friend in a needy time.

Amanda: I will! I just feel like she isn't worthy of marriage.

Becca: She's 14, Amanda! She's not getting married until way later! Why do you always do this?! Goodbye, Amanda! (hangs up the phone)


End file.
